gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (NS)
Not to be confused with Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, or Sora. Sora is a monk in training from some temple that's on fire or whatever. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konohagakure, some of its chakra was scattered throughout the village. Sora's father, Kazuma, collected the chakra, and sealed it into Sora's body, five years after the attack, to produce a partial copy of the Nine-Tails, turning Sora into a pseudo-jinchūriki. As a child, Sora's only known family was his father Kazuma, who he looked up to greatly and wanted to follow in his footsteps, later believing him to have been killed. After his father's presumed death, Sora went to live with the monks of the Fire Temple. At the temple, Sora trained hard in hopes of some day avenging his father and clearing his name, as Sora refused to believe what a horrible man people claimed him to be. One day, shortly after having Kurama's chakra sealed within him according to Kazuma, Sora went berserk, unleashed Kurama's chakra sealed within him, and destroyed the temple, a place otherwise believed to be an indestructible fortress. Afterwards, he was loathed by some of the monks of the temple, and soon began receiving the same ostracising treatment that Naruto Uzumaki experienced while he was young. Personality Due to the harsh treatment from the monks of the Fire Temple, after he lost control of his demon chakra when he was young, he developed trust issues. Sora grew up feeling insecure and angry when people stared at him; much the same as other jinchūriki. He was also extremely cautious at showing his real feelings around other people because of all the lies and deceit he had faced. He would instead constantly put on a persona of calm indifference and toughness. Despite how everyone treated him, he was respectful to his monk superiors, and a dutiful novice. However, he did not feel the same way towards other people, frequently insulting them. When he first met Naruto, he umed that Naruto was the grave robber. This was not surprising, as Naruto had accidentally torn down the barrier of the tomb after being chased by a wild boar. Naruto was sure that Sora was the grave robber, so this misunderstanding led to Naruto being rude to Sora, still uming that he was the grave robber, even after finding out that he was one of the monks sent to greet Team Yamato. Sora returned the feelings, and for a while they disliked each other. After a time Naruto realised that they had a lot in common, and started being nicer to Sora, and eventually they became friends. Sora can be rude and brash, forgetting to thank Asuma after the jōnin had his chakra blades repaired, as well as referring to Asuma as "os-san", a rude term meaning "old man", much to Asuma's chagrin. Despite this, Sora is, at first, very respectful towards the memory of his father. By the way, all of this is copied from the Naruto Wikia. While commenting on how dirty Asuma's waist-sash was, he mentions that his father had always kept his clean and that, to him, his father was also as white as that cloth. Like Naruto, Sora was dedicated and constantly vowed that he'd never quit what he set his mind to. As a result, he was extremely diligent in his wind-chakra training, to the point that, even after Asuma told he and Naruto to finish up on their own, he continued to practice to the point of exhaustion. After being deceived by Kazuma, who was disguised as "Furido", Sora began pursuing his father's goal; to kill the current Hokage and unite the Land of Fire, believing that the country didn't need "two kings". He exhibits pure hatred for Asuma, whom he'd been tricked into believing killed his father, and even attacks Naruto, whom he was becoming good rivals with. After learning that "Furido" was really his father, and that, once more, he had been lied to, Sora resolved to give his body over Kurama's chakra and destroy the world. However, his heart was changed by Naruto's repeated attempts to save him, reverting to the way he was before. He has developed a happier demeanour, but still retained a mocking nature to him. Abilities Sora is a highly capable ninja monk. Due to the extensive training he received and his status as a pseudo-jinchūriki, he could hold his own and against several skilled shinobi, even pressuring most of the Konoha 11 and a Wood Release user such as Yamato. In battle, he normally wields a triple-bladed claw on his left hand, which he had been trained to use since birth. He can infuse with chakra into the blades for a longer range of attack, which was refined further after wind-chakra training from Asuma. Asuma gave him a new claw made of chakra-enhancing metal after his old one was destroyed in a fight with Furido. He often uses this claw to supplement his taijutsu, taking enemies like Naruto by surprise. Even without chakra flow, he demonstrated the capability to crush boulders with his claw. Sora has a rare affinity for the Wind Release nature transformation. Upon releasing his chakra, he is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and manoeuvring objects. Through Sora's application of the wind-nature combine with his chakra-infused blades, he is able to destroy his surroundings with tremendous force of a single strike. During his training with Asuma, he learned to increase the sharpness of his wind chakra, allowing him to make his weapons more potent, able to completely pierce through a tree and demolish the boulder directly behind it with a wind-enhanced kunai. His signature technique with Wind Release is to create a powerful blades that can be used to hit multiple targets. He has shown immense control over this technique, being able to direct its path in order to destroy hundreds of Naruto's shadow clones without having to engage them directly. The pinnacle of his wind manipulation is to form a large beastly claw, of wind chakra, which boast high versatility in battle, as it can be used to both attack and defend. Appearance Sora has straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm which he concealled because unlike a normal human arm, it could resemble a beast claw when Sora was angry or using Kurama's demon chakra. Category:Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Sora Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Ninja Power Category:Anime Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Edgy